Ben 10: Omnitrix Malfunction
by bbJawbreakerbb
Summary: guess what happens when Ben ask Kevin to hack the omnitrix again
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : this my new story it takes some parts from AF and Omniverse **

**P.S: if you want a new chapter of real hero review and favorite **

Ben 10: Omnitrix Malfunction

Chapter

the next morning

When Ben got up and go down steer he saw one of the lest person he what to see Azmuth

Ben: hey Azmuth what are you doing here

Azmuth : I just come to see if the new Omnitrix wasn't giving you trouble

Ben trying to hide he's wrist : ok it's working fine so you can go thinks for the visit

Azmuth face palmed : how stupid you think I I'm

Ben: what are talk about

Azmuth : I know you broke the omnitrix

Ben surrender : yes but can I explain

Azmuth : that you ask Kevin help to hack the omnitrix to unlock master control

Ben: very good gust

Azmuth : how ideating can you be

Ben: sorry

Azmuth : you say that you are sorry you have destroyed a life time of work

Ben : I'm sorry

Azmuth : you can only say that but it's the end your no going to be a hero anymore

Ben put out he hand : wait ( out of nothing it shot out a ice spear )

Azmuth: did you just make an ice spear like a Necrofriggian

Ben : if you mean big chill yes I'm think there DNA has mixed with May now I have there powers

Azmuth: fine but now you need to do some test

Ben : ok but what time is

Azmuth : it's 5am

Ben: what how did I wake up so early

Azmuth: if I'm right you are compost with more energy that a normal human been

Ben : oh wait why are you here

Azumth : yesterday I was tracking the omnitrix but the system failed but I know now why

After that azumth se so he's finger a white light envelope the room when it die down Ben wasn't in he's house anymore he was in Galvan Prime

Ben: how did we get here so fast

Azmuth : it will take a long time to explain

Ben : what that you manage to teleport anywhere in the universe faster than the speed of light

Azumth : very good Tennyson and I may ask how do you know that I know you pay attention in physics class

Ben: I'm half Galvan and Cerebrocrustacean

Azumth pointed to a scanning bed

Ben lead down on the bed a little nerves

Ben : are sure this safe

Azumth : 99.9% it's safe

It start to scan Ben's body when it was finish the information was past to the computer

Ben: so what the results

Azumth : the DNA of all aliens that were in the omnitrix was past on to but no enough to take there form

Ben: so I'm ultimate Ben

Azumth: you may say that

Ben pump he fist In the air and it come out fire : sorry

Azumth: stop that

Ben : I can't control it

Azumth toke a needle and pick in Ben's thumb

Ben : what did you do

Azumth : it was chip that will go to your brain and connect to your power and when you make contact with new alien or someone with more power you can upgrade

Ben: so what I have computer In my brain

Azumth : yes

Ben : that crazy ( then Ben's felled in his back ) what was that

Azumth : it's the chip now is connect to your brain

Ben : did you heard that

Azumth : only you can listen

Ben : ok a wait how I'm I going to trow diamonds now with ripping my skin

Azumth : your skin will not rip

Ben : ok

Azumth: you can use ultimate evolve Crystalsapien power to teleport home

Ben : what's the name of the chip

Azumth : technological encased control chip or tech

Ben : ok tech teleport home

With that a green flash when it dead down Ben was gone

In Ben's room

Ben felled in he's bed albedo jumped out but James was still asleep

Albedo : Ben if you going to pranks as can you wait until we are awake

Ben: sorry

This is the and for now remember to review , follow or fav and I already have others chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**this what happen when you follow favorite or review I already have chapter 3 to 9 like you all know I don't own Ben 10 if** I** did there would be a Ben 10: omnitrix malfunction**

Ben 10: Omnitrix malfunction

Chapter 2. The new hero

In Kevin's garage

Kevin was fixing he's car wall Gwen was reading

Gwen : you think azumth will know that you destroyed the omnitrix

Kevin : I give 1-2 days top

?: you are wrong

Kevin : really how look would he take

Kevin got out under he's car to see Ben

Kevin : oh hey Ben

Ben : azumth know

Kevin : what did he said

Ben : that I'm a human omnitrix now and you are going to help buy some stuff

Kevin : like what

Ben : cars , bike , plans , helicopters, weapons , steel, iron , rubber , computer , phone , console of ever company , lights and possibly some future tech

Gwen : and how are you going to pay all of that

Ben : with this ( he trow a diamond on the table )

Gwen : and where are going to put all that

Ben : you are right I'm going to build a lab

Gwen : where

Ben : under my house

Gwen : good luck

Ben : so Kevin are in or out

Kevin : also if you buy me a nano chip

Ben : ok

Kevin : get in I will drive

Ben : we aren't going to drive

Kevin : so how

Ben : by teleport

Kevin : sure

Ben : come here and you will see

Kevin got where Ben was in a flash of green light they where gone

Gwen : Ben wasn't lying

8 hours later

In Kevin garage

After Ben but every thing in he list Kevin was kind of happy because he got he's nano chip

Gwen: you really buy every thing in Ben's list

Kevin : yeah

Gwen : but what is he going to do with all of that

Kevin : I don't know

After that Ben returned

Ben : hey guys

Gwen: so Ben when are we going to see your lab

Ben : right now ( other green light when it died down ) welcome to my lab

Gwen and Kevin couldn't believe Ben's lab they where frozen solid

Ben : please don't slobber on the floor it's new

Gwen : Ben where did you get everything ( it was a mansion like lab pitted white and green with a future look on the side where habitat for animals of all category but no peacocks and there where two different part one it for looking and other was for building )

Ben : when you have telekinesis it's easy

Kevin and Gwen explored the lab but they stop in locked door that was writing secret room

Gwen: what's that

Ben : it's the room where I put my malfunction machine

Kevin : can we look

Ben : no it's because I build a fire canon that's loosely fire,fire

Gwen : I don't believe open the door

Ben : ok so don't Blame me when your hair will burn ( he press the batten when the door open fire balls where flying everywhere he close it ) do you want to see that again

Gwen : why did bullied a fire canon

Ben : to keep out trespasser

Kevin : we have seen enough

Ben pressed a button and Kevin and Gwen where gone back to Kevin's garage

Back with Ben

Ben press the button to the secret room and turn on the light it was like the batcave ( reference) and go to a tube where was a black with green tubes suite ( reference to the amazing spider man Big time suite ) it was made out of rubber and diamond ( he mixed the two things ) with 100 differs weapons , style and armor it was bullied a bike with a Tron (reference)look the some deign and it had a screen where show a 3D map ( of the world , the universe and others universes ) and where tech can appear to give some help and also in the suite there also where car and plain the car was a black and green Lamborghini and the a jet was a war jet ( F-22 RAPTOR) the some color a head was Ben 3D digital computer ( P.S: there's no omnitrix symbol for now )

Ben : finally I'm going out with my green suite

He got dressed and hump on he's bike and biked off he drives around the city to the highest building looking around for crime Ben was going home but stopped when he saw some thugs in building kind of the C.A.I Ben got in form the window and turn intangible

Ben: sorry can I ask if want you are taking is yours

Thug #1: ah go away kid

Ben grabs the thug hand all most to break : I said if this belong to you

Thug #2 toke a knife and stabs Ben in the back but the knife broke when make contact and Ben grabs him by the neck nock out them both with one punch and tied them up and leave a note if saying put this two in jail

Ben was going to leave but stop when he found a cabinet with secret information so he took a copy of all the file then he teleported home ( when he teleport the bike do the same )

In Ben's lab ( Ben also build a human body for tech )

Tech : sir I think it's a bad idea

Ben siting in he's chair : why

Tech: it may have a tracker

Ben : only if was the real file

Tech : go ahead

Ben open the files it's just was information of everyone in Bellwood

Ben : oh it's just information of Bellwood

He then stopped in he file

Ben : it's look like the government want to recruit me

Tech : what

Ben : they know I'm those alien I'm still no stable to join yes

Tech : now need to be most carful

Ben : yeah I will ( he let a yawn ) well time to go to sleep

The end for now remember because I'm dead Serious


	3. Chapter 3

**heres another chapter don't own ben10**

Ben 10 : Omnitrix Malfunction

Chapter 3. The Missing

In Ben's house

Sandra was cleaning the house when some one nocked the door it's was a Man in suit

Sandra : sorry but who are you

?: I'm agent Tucker from C.I.A I'm where to talk with Ben

Sandra : sorry he isn't here now you can come back other time

Tucker : thinks for your time ( he left )

She walk to Ben's room when she open the door but what's there then she go to Ben's lab but nothing so she called Gwen nothing she called albedo nothing also Max Ben only appears later night

Sandra : Benjamin Kirby Tennyson where were you

Ben : I was in different universe

Sandra : doing what

Ben : will I gain more power first I was I a universe where here was a lot of Heroes like a guy named super-man he was a kryptonion he's like a human son panel more time on the son he gets more powerful and this guy flash he can break to barrier of sound and this guy batman he was a master in all kind of fighting techniques and this evil alien called dark side he's a dangers in the all of that universe

Sandra : all day and you just visit one universe

Ben : no I also visit where the heroes are called the Z fighters hers a guy named Goku he's a sayian he can Change form up to super sayian 4 also a visit a universe where earth was called earth realm where every year was a mortal kombat there was a guy named sub-zero that can make weapons out of ice and scorpion according what they call him the ninja from hell the only think that I liked it's how he fight I enter the kombat and win and I gain this ( he took a hammer out of he's back pack ) cool right it's the power of Armageddon and the last universe I visit it's like the first but here was a two kind of almost indestructible iron adamatiam and vabrineam and there was a team of heroes in almost every part of the world and I toke some lesion with hawk guy and caption America helped me by train box

Sandra : you most have a big day

Ben : most I still need to upgrade my suit with my new toys ( he teleport in to he's lab )

Sandra : he works to much

In Ben's lab

He was upgrading he suit by putting a solar generator , he toke the hammer and make it in a power source and the irons he join in he's suit and build weapons then some one show in the monitor show a man in a suit he was talk to he mom so he teleported in when got in he heard he mom say I will get him then Ben come out of the kitchen

Sandra : Ben MR. Tucker what's to talk with you

Ben : ok mom but can we talk in private

Sandra left

Ben and Tucker set

Ben : what do you want

Tucker : Ben Tennyson I have the order to make you join the C.I.A

Ben : only if a got the right to train everything you know or I will leave

Tucker : fine welcome to the C.I.A

Ben : so what are you working on

Tucker : we are working on making the ultimate solder

Ben : what It needs

Tucker : a hacker , spy , mercenary and quick thinker

Ben : sorry but I don't kill

Tucker: when is for the greater good

Ben : ok to go tomorrow

Tucker : today

They both walk to the car about 30 minutes later they arrived on the C.I.A building when they enter some one said to take Ben to the meeting room when they arrived there was the commander of F.B.I ( Eric) , D.E.A(Lenny )secret service(Oliver) and C.I.A( John )

John: agent Tucker think for picking up the Tennyson kid

Tucker : no need for thinks ( he left )

Eric : really he's the guy we all here to see

Lenny : yes

Eric: he is what 17

John : no 19 but he gots what we need

Oliver : I don't believe it ( he got up and give Ben a gun ) if you are that good shot this

Put a paper on the wall him a bull eyes Ben quickly point and shoot it was shot right In the hole

Oliver : ok he is good

John : all agreed

Eric: agreed

Lenny: agreed

Oliver : agreed

They toke Ben in a room where they make mission gear

John : Ben let I'm introduce aware head gear maker Justin

Justin shook Ben's hand : hello I'm Justin the guy that is going to give you gear

Ben : no need I have my own gear

Justin : really let's see a bullet prove body suit

Ben : a diamond rubber body suit that can change attribute and haves a solar and power generator

Justin : fine a SR-pistol

Ben : ok pistol with a dabble shot and in my suit it have a sonar , heat and by link every think in to a 3D map

Justin : SR- shotgun

Ben : the same but my have a armor piercing

Justin : automatic car with a war mode

Ben : I have a bike , car and plain that are very fast and can break any thing even steel,iron and Titanium

John : ok stop one up Justin

Ben: he's the one who start it

John: let's go to the mission control

Before they go

Ben : Justin let me say that you have good gear

He left when they arrived at the mission room he got introduced to the leader mission control

John : these is Maya

Maya: listen here I don't care if you where chose to be the ultimate soldier just crus me one time and I will personally turn your live in a living hell

Ben just smirk

Maya: ok listen your target this guy Victor Vladimir cold blood killer he killed 20 people over the year we can't find anything to show he's crime and there's where you come

Ben already in he suit : leave It to me ( he closed the face part )

Ben got in the plain as he's bike he was more then ready to fight when he close to enemy filed he jumped in to the sea when he got out he press a button in he suit to turn in to a dark green then he start to take out the guards with no-lethal move he got to the computer room he start but stop he heard some one coming he did is fast that Gould do lucky he got enough time to take the files when he got out he was surrounded they toke Ben to Victor

Victor : so hello jack ass how about taking that mask ( he took of the mask ) well well Ben Tennyson ( he hit Ben in the face with his gun ) you think that can come here and still my file you can go to hell

Ben wait for Victor to come closer when he did Ben broke the ropes punch him In the face and toke he's gun shoot the a other and pointed at Victor face

Ben: let's go before I shoot you in the face

Victor : your smart Tennyson

Ben click in he earpiece : Maya I got Victor is the area clear

Maya : no there's 3 snipers waiting for you

Victor : look like your not getting home soon

Ben nocked out Victor with the gun and he called he's plain that eliminate the snipers he put Victor in and away without problem

End for now you know R . F and F


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry wanted to update** sooner** but I'm doing it** now** so if you have found a error with this chapter leave in the reviews ok on with a chapter and like all know I don't own Ben 10 **

Ben 10: Omnitrix malefaction

Chapter 4 : questioning

After Ben's mission Victor was toke to a questioning room where Ben has the pleaser to take every information out of him when he got the room he set down

Victor: do what you want I'm not talking you freak of nature

Ben got up look the door and punch him in the face

Victor : damn you can punch I think you break my Tooth

Ben: tell me everything before I do something worse

Victor : you know something Tennyson I have agent everywhere in the world even here so you may call your mom and say good bye

Ben : what are you talking about

Victor with a evil smirk : right now your parents are burning there way to hell

Ben got up and turn intangible and run as fast as he can it toke 10 seconds to get home when got there he try to enter but the house explode when the fire die down Ben for what was left he took a scan of the the left he found two body 70% of the body was burn it was Ben parents nearly dead

Ben : mom , dad I'm so sorry

Sandra was toking everything what she still go to speak : don't worry Ben will be fine

Ben eyes full of tears : no your not you are going to die because of me

Sandra : please Ben promise one last thing

Ben : what

Sandra : to live your live and be happy ... ( after that she closed her eyes for the last time P.S: Carl died first )

Ben he saw he's parents die right in he's face and all because he wanted to be a better hero to help people but two of he's most impotent person died he dash back to CIA to the interrogate room when he enter Victor was laugh in he's face

Victor : let me guest you are pissed because i send some one to kill your parents what are going to do

Ben punch him in the face

Victor spat out some blood : ok a will talk mother f***

Ben start talking when they finished he look right in Victor eyes he's eyes was glowing red

Victor : I tolled you everything I know

Ben : the Names

Victor : of what

Ben : your agents

Victor spat some blood in Ben's face : screw you asshole

Ben clean the blood of he's face and toke out I knife and was holding right at he nose : let me ask you again names now

Victor with fear in he's voice : ok take my phone there's all the names of all agents that work for me

Ben: thinks for your time

He got out and go to johns office nocked on the door

John : come In

Ben come in : director John I got everything from Victor

John : think you Tennyson

Ben : but I still have this ( he give him the phone ) here are the names of all the agents that work for him

John: ok I will get on work

Ben : thinks just alert me if you find the last guy he called

When Ben left john pick up he office phone

John : have a high red alert on Ben Tennyson he have hide some important information about the murders

After that Ben go to mission room to know better Maya

Ben : hey Maya I just come to know better if we are in a team

Maya point a gun in he's head

Ben : so this is how you talk to your friends

Maya : director John put a high red alert

Ben : if you know me when I lie my left eye twice ok so shot me in the head to end it

Maya: your left eye didn't twice your not lying

Ben: well at still some one doesn't hate me

Maya : let's get out of here

They try to get for but they had to pass Justin lab but he got them he also point to Ben's head

Justin : Maya get away form that freak

Ben : why everyone is calling me that

Maya : Justin he not hide nothing

Justin : oh really sorry but I don't believe you

Ben : well this can show he doesn't like you

Maya bump him in the ribs : shut up if he was ruining away from her why he haven't kill me or you right now

Justin lower he's gun : ok lets go but if you betray as I going to shot you in face

Ben pressed a button on he's suit and he's car broke down the wall and they got in and drive to Ben's lab when they got there he activated a force field

Maya: what are we going to do now

Ben : not we just me

Maya: what no

Ben : I got you enough I'm not going to put your live in danger because of me

Justin : I don't like you Tennyson but I'm not going anywhere

Ben : we are going to need a army

Maya : so let get started


	5. Chapter 5

Ben 10 : omnitrix malfunction

**another chpater and sorry for the errors and like everyone know i dont own ben 10**

chapter 5: Army

In the morning

Ben was the first to wake up send tech to make breakfast when the orders wake up Maya has already make a list of the best candidate for an army with high tech

Maya : here ( she have him the 10 pod ) here are best to join

Ben : there over 497 people

Maya : yeah we need a army mostly us military, navy and Air Force , secret service , the FBI and DEA

Ben : half of them aren't

Hunting as

Maya : DEA , S.S and the FBI aren't hunting as

Ben : ok let's get to work

A/N: I'm not going to write how they got everyone in just going to leave the gear part because that would be f***cking long

Ben give a tore to the new agents and show them the gear there all kind of guns ( form storm PX.4.0 to SC- shotgun ) body suits ( liked Ben's but he change and put the omnitrix symbol and the another where numbers and the rides after that Ben show where to attack

Ben : are you in or out

They all want in

Ben : ok let's end this

3 hours later

On Victors HQ Ben's team was hiding around the hq they have take out all guards with lethal moves when they found away in they have toke everything that was need it for potting Victor away for some time know the hard part find Victor when they found him it was a trap all where target by sniper it was pointed to there's head

Victor : we have to stop meeting like this Ben

Ben yelled : now

Then the sniper felled out of roof replaced by Ben's army

Victor: don't come any closer or

Ben : or what

Victor : I will lunch my nuclear missile target to Washington

Justin: you are bluffing

Victor : try me

Ben: he hasn't have a control

Victor : I know that your where coming so I hide it ( he toke a control under the floor) how about now

Then some one toke the control out victors hand

Victor : What The F***

It was a red and white body suit like Ben's and a yellow body suit too it was albedo and James

Albedo: hey asshole I have your control

Victor : so what are you going to give me to the CIA if you don't know your boss is work for me f***head

Ben smiled : I only need you to say that

Victor : what

Ben : I have record our chat and sent it to someone that going to like

Victor : you think it's end with me there other going to keep my work ( then albedo punch him in the face so hard that he blacked out )

Albedo : this is for my parents you sick f**ck

Then the ground to rambles

James : what's going on

A computer voice : 10 second to launch have a good death

Justin : we are screwed

Ben : hell no everyone get to the jet

Eric ( N-188): but

Ben : it's an order go now

They left albedo toke Victor to the plan jail cell in the way out Justin stopped

Justin : I though you where going to shoot as when we lest aspected good luck Ben

Ben ran to the missile as fast as he can when arrived it was almost exiting the base he jumped he start to rip out wires the missile was filling down Ben before he jump he open the war head it was a full nuclear holding unit he know he had to take the heads but he use he big chill power to make a ice ball and use diamanad head power to cover with crystals he felled in the ocean and it explode but before he felled he broke the glass the explosion was seen anywhere close to the island but it did not make any damage on the underwater life in the jet Ben's team that saw there you team leader blow up they did knew Ben a long time but give he's live for others that mean he is a good leader and a greater person they actually fell it sad

?: why are you guys sad

Andy (N-200): Ben he's gone

?: really

They turn around so see there leader with scars and Some small wounds on the arms , torso and legs and he suit was Torun

Eric : how the hell we saw the ice ball explode

Ben : teleport

Then Ben's phone ring it was a privet number

Ben : hello

?!: Tennyson it's the president

Ben go he sound prove room : yeah was up

The president : I heard that you stopped a nuclear missile

Ben : yeah and how did you know that it was some seconds ago

The president : well it because your brother connected your suit camera with my monitor and come to Washington tomorrow to get your medal

Ben : ok but I just have some things to ask

The president : what

Ben: no one needs to know but my team also gets some diplomatic inundate and give me control of the CIA

The president : you are a hard dealer ok

He hung up Ben left and go to the cockpit to say head to Washington and put to automatic

Garry (N-303) : hey where are we going

Ben came in : Washington

Joe ( N-299) : why

Ben : we saved the us form hell so the president is going to give all of as gifts better get some ZZZ...

The next day

When they arrived Ben's crew where whirring there normal cloths

Vinci (N-100) : so we just go in and get our gift ( he make air )

Ben : yeah

Billy ( N-111): and we get the CIA right

Ben : yes

Jimmy (N-78): sweet and we work for you now

Ben with a smog smile : hell yeah

In Bellwood

Ben go to the CIA to take john out of control but when he got in he was surrounded of agents pointing gun at he head then john come

John : how dumb are you

Ben smirked : you are out of control

John : what your buffing

Ben : you know it and is better all of you stand down

All of the agents stand back

John : you cowards

Ben : got night ( he K.O John ) and all of you are fired

One of the agents : can we shoot him

Ben : sorry but remove your stuff and leave

All if them leave some of them threaten him when they left Ben have used he's cybernetic powers to rebuild the hole building and he has make a copy of he's lab in the building and in mission control a holographic computer and

-the training room they learn how to fight hand to hand or weapon , what to do when you fell in a cave and lost signal and every thing else

- sport room where the played ever kind of sport to soccer to dart

- racing room there was all kind of rides and there where more racing stuff

The building was separate in none zones ( training zone , racing zone , sport zone , cafeteria , medical zone, mission zone , interrogation and invades zone , garage and Ben's office) ( PS : the new CIA or UCAI looks like the SHILED building in Caption America 2 )

The next day

All of the news agents where dumbfound it

Maya : your brother like to go big

Albedo : yes he like

James : why are we here

Albedo : to work

Doug (N-67 ) : he always like this

Albedo : you don't even know

Then the doors open they saw there new boss

Ben : good morning every one well come to UCAI

Justin : what

Ben : Ultimate Central Of American Information

Malcolm(N-18) : we aren't doing this for free

Ben : no 30 mil for every moth

Albedo : this be easy even James can do it

James: right

**the end for now and you R&R**


End file.
